


Simplify

by adalheidis



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Seungyoun, First Time, Gun Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Sub Hangyul, but he's very nice and considerate, hangyul is so cute, it's a lot to take in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalheidis/pseuds/adalheidis
Summary: In Seungyoun’s eyes, Hangyul will always be nothing more than a little kid. A little kid with a simple mind, made to smile at the simplest joys in life. Perhaps a little bit lost and naive at times, wandering towards all the wrong directions.Prompt #112 for Midnight Stories 2019 Ficfest
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	Simplify

**Author's Note:**

> someone called this filth. i agree.

Seungyoun is the first to shoot and the first to finish shooting for X1’s jacket shoot. He returns to the resting area to call Seungwoo over when he realizes that there is one person missing in the room. Perhaps he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he identified the missing person as his one and only baby boyfriend Hangyul. Just can’t stay still.

Seungwoo lays a heavy hand on his shoulder while passing through the door, “Don’t ask because no one knows where he is either. Last thing I heard he was looking for refreshments.”

Seungwoo sends over a warm smile at Seungyoun. As much as Seungwoo had been cautious of Seungyoun courting Hangyul because of idol responsibilities this that, Seungyoun was pretty sure that Seungwoo was only hard on him because the leader himself was overprotective of the gullible Hangyul. Being able to be on the receiving end of Seungwoo’s approval is as fulfilling as winning the Rookie of the Year Award. Seungyoun briefly thanks Seungwoo and quickly heads away.

Sure enough, Seungyoun finds Hangyul sitting alone on the floor in front of a large table full of chips and junk food. An open bag of chips sits looking relatively full as if a single bite was taken from it before it was abandoned. Abandoned because Hangyul would rather spend his time drawing away on a piece of paper with a marker like a toddler filling in a coloring book than eating.

The scene would be adorable if Hangyul weren’t dressed in the lowest most provocative v-neck shirt ever.

“Heol… Look at you!” Seungyoun whistles while sauntering over to pinch Hangyul’s cheek, alerting the boy’s attention.

Seungyoun lifts Hangyul up by the armpits onto a nearby sofa, “You’re dressed up all nice, why are you sitting on the floor? You’ll get the clothes dirty.”

Hangyul looks kind of like he wants to defend himself against Seungyoun’s nagging, but decides against it and exclaims, “I was drawing a picture!”

“Yeah?” Seungyoun chuckles while he goes to achieve the picture.

Maybe it’s because of how uncannily like a child Hangyul is that Seungyoun forgets that Hangyul is a fully grown male capable of drawing images that are not demented stick figures. Therefore he doesn’t really know how to react to seeing a terrifyingly hyperrealistic copy of his gun tattoo on paper.

“I really like hyung’s tattoo,” Hangyul explains so Seungyoun just nods his head and gulps.

He turns around with Hangyul’s paper and marker in hand and his brain short circuits as he finds Hangyul sprawled out on the couch.

“Cool. I really like Hangyullie’s chest,” is his best response.

Probably one of the greatest advantages of dating Hangyul is that  _ Hangyul _ is the one that turns into a red stuttery mess when something embarrassing comes out of  _ Seungyoun’s _ mouth. It really helps with Seungyoun’s pride. Because Hangyul so cutely covers his exposed chest and throws himself into the crevice of the couch, Seungyoun decides to just go with it.

“What does that mean?” Hangyul screeches.

“Just look how smooth it is,” Seungyoun emphasizes by dropping the paper and the marker on the couch to rub his hands obscenely at Hangyul’s chest.

Quickly, Hangyul swats his hand away, “Don’t. You’ll mess up the makeup.”

“Who needs to put makeup on their chest?”

“Me!”

Seungyoun internally coos at his boyfriend’s whining and decides to tease Hangyul further just to poke a reaction out of him, “You know what that means?”

“What?” Hangyul curiously asks.

“I can mark up that smooth chest of yours however much I’d like because the makeup noona will always cover it up. I’ll mark it up blue, red, purple...”

Seungyoun is interrupted when Hangyul picks up the marker he had previously been using to draw and proceeds to smack Seungyoun.

“Ow- ow! Hey stop- stop hitting me!”

Hangyul shoves the marker in Seungyoun’s face so that it nearly goes up his nostril, “No! You are not allowed to mark people up. That is rude to both me and the marker.”

_ Ah _ . And that is when Seungyoun remembers that now matter how hard he teases his boyfriend, Hangyul will always be simple minded and perhaps a little lost and naive Lee Hangyul. Untouchable because he is too pure to be tainted. Seungyoun would never dream of stripping Hangyul’s innocence from him.

The next day, they get down and dirty in a field for their second jacket shooting. Seungyoun is really just fiddling around with one of the staff’s cameras when he unintentionally captures the most endearing pictures of his boyfriend to date.

In the background, Hangyul is flying a blue butterfly kite in the air with the wind blowing his fluffy hair upwards, arms engulfed in an oversized shirt. Once again, Hangyul’s wandering off on his own because he’s a restless little child.

The butterfly kite doesn’t actually make it into the final cut of their album photobook and Seungyoun doesn’t give it a second thought when he finds the same butterfly kite hanging around in his and Hangyul’s shared dorm room as he’s getting ready to turn the lights off that night. He quietly tiptoes his way to Hangyul’s bed to kiss his sleeping boyfriend. Words can’t describe how hurt Seungyoun is seeing Hangyul’s face looking more tired than usual. Sometimes, debuting is not the best feeling in the world when health is being put in a predicament.

So that is how Seungyoun found out that Hangyul had some type of  _ thing _ for guns and toys, he just didn’t completely comprehend it yet. Seungyoun wouldn’t exactly call it a kink, maybe an infatuation. Since X1 started properly promoting and attending fansigns, Seungyoun has been finding more and more strange items in his room that he’s absolutely sure weren’t there before. He sometimes finds himself wondering how Hangyul even convinced the staff to let him keep any of the toys.

In the morning he had tripped over the strings of Hangyul’s Chinese diabolo stick while groggily stepping off of his bed. He then proceeded to knock over an entire basket of headbands and plushies while swinging a pair of black skinny jeans in their closet for god knows what reason. Seungyoun will blame the fact that his legs are just too long.

He also managed to unveil Hangyul’s gun stash. Now that one wasn’t exactly an accident. His interest was piqued by a flashy handle that belonged to a toy gun peeking out of a drawer Hangyul hastily used his hip to close as he was rushing into the van to get to the schedule on time. Too bad Hangyul’s hips don’t lie or hide secrets because he didn’t manage to completely close the drawer shut. Something about that one specific gun just didn’t sit right with Seungyoun and that is the reason why he’s so riled up at their current fansign watching Hangyul whizz around using a pink bubble gun to blow bubbles into Wooseok’s hair.

A tap from Seungwoo signifies that he’s been staring too hard, so hard that he was probably burning holes into Wooseok’s head.

Seungyoun distracts himself by picking up his microphone and singing a few random lines into it, but his eyes still miraculously find their way to the impromptu gun skit Wooseok and Hangyul were performing. He doesn’t understand what the purpose of their exchanging of money is but it’s amusing as fuck.

Luckily a staff member cuts off his vision, telling him to take a few selcas for the fans. It takes Seungyoun a while to find a good angle and a decent background that doesn’t feature any of his chaotic members to take a picture in. Apparently that was a mistake because he took so long that Hangyul was given the time to run over and start blowing bubbles into Seungyoun’s groomed hair.

Seungyoun furrows his brows in faux annoyance and scolds, “Yah! Hangyul, quit fooling around.”

Hangyul giggles and smiles his beautiful wide smile and Seungyoun knows that he doesn’t know how to be angry at his boyfriend.

“I’m putting my bubbles to use and helping you have a pretty background!”

Seungyoun remains still and silent, not responding to Hangyul and just letting the boy pile bubbles up his hair until the picture is done being taken.

Immediately after the staff member leaves with the phone, Seungyoun tugs Hangyul’s body over his lap and delivers a spank to the boy’s butt. 

It was supposed to be a funny image of fanservice because the fans are so used to Seungyoun and Hangyul play fighting and bickering all day long. To tell the truth, before that moment Seungyoun had never even grazed the surface of Hangyul’s butt cheeks to preserve his boyfriend’s purity. Clearly, crossing the line was a mistake because Seungyoun might be obsessed with how jiggly and soft the texture of Hangyul’s butt is. His hand is never going to leave Hangyul’s butt from now on.

When Hangyul stands up back stright his face is flushed and Seungyoun loves it. He’s so screwed for.

Leaning over Seungyoun says so only Hangyul can hear him, “Make your bubble butt useful, how about that?”

Hangyul bites his lip in worry and contemplation, “But I don’t work out my butt? How do I make it useful?”

Seungyoun shakes his head while laughing, “Shoo. Just go back to your seat.”

Hangyul obediently scampers away with a blush on his face and remains put for the rest of the fansign. No more running around, playing tricks on members, or performing skits. Seungyoun thinks he has scarred his boyfriend.

And that is how the fansign ends because as always, the members have to return to their dorm. They get tired. X1 absolutely loves their fans so much that they can not give anything other than the best to them. Answering fan post-it notes with a one-upped version of what would be their usual answers to questions, shaking one hand after another, and entertaining those in the waiting line as well. What ends up happening is that the members are drained from putting too much effort into making their fans happy.

As exhausted as Seungwoo looks, he still responsibly takes a head count. He doesn’t get angry realizing that they’re one blonde down either. All he does is tuck in the ‘02 liners and kiss Dohyon’s forehead. The babies are already resting on the van and Seungwoo entrusts Seungyoun to go fetch Hangyul, who was, of course, the last member still stalling at the fansign event.

Returning to the venue, Seungyoun catches Hangyul having a hushed conversation with the same staff member that made Seungyoun take a selca. From a distance, Hangyul appears to be pouting and fake crying. The situation must be severe for Hangyul to feel the need to use his lethal aegyo to convince the staff to let him do something.

After some discussion, Hangyul’s eyes glimmer and he bows at the staff member. Hangyul quickly catches Seungyoun’s figure in the corner of his eye and runs to sling his arm in Seungyoun’s. Thank god Hangyul isn’t awkward with him after the day’s events, or maybe he just forgot about what happened.

“What were you doing back there, bub?”

Hangyul doesn’t reply and just cradles the pink bubble gun in his arm that wasn’t intertwined with Seungyoun’s. So Seungyoun’s question is answered, Hangyul has to beg the staff to let him keep toys and the staff always relents because know one can deny Hangyul. Cute.

Seungyoun takes a quick peek over at Hangyul’s unconscious body in concern. Sure everybody gets tired after their strenuous schedules, but the boy looked particularly exhausted that day, collapsing straight into his bed the second he stepped into their dorm room. At first, Seungyoun offered to let Hangyul take a shower seeing his tired state but Hangyul insisted that Seungyoun go instead. Now, Hangyul lays naked in his bed, looking like he had been preparing for a shower but fell asleep halfway through. Seungyoun calls him a selfless idiot.

Upon closer examination, Hangyul looked like he had been rustling around in bed for a while, blacket scrunched up and barely covering Hangyul’s bare body, the surface of his skin slightly glistening with sweat. 

How could the kid get himself sick? Seungyoun mentally cursed at his boyfriend. 

He makes his way over and gently sits down on the side of Hangyul’s bed that his back was facing. It only takes a shift of his leg for Seungyoun to realize that he’s sitting on top of a lump that shouldn’t have been on the bed.

Seungyoun casts a slow glance at his sleeping boyfriend and rests his hand at a corner of Hangyul’s blanket sheet. It takes a bit of mental preparation for Seungyoun to be ready to lift the blanket and see what lies beneath. He takes a breath in, lets it out and then pulls- whoosh.

A gun.

An old fashioned hand gun. The handle is crystal clear and made of glass whereas the barrel is embedded with different rainbow pigments of melted glass. As the gun extends out to its muzzle, it resembles less and less of a gun and more of a phallus.

A gun that fits perfectly in Seungyoun’s palm when he grips it. The feeling is sturdy and heavy and comfortable because for whatever reason it was still warm as if it had been buried somewhere not minutes before. 

Seungyoun takes a chance and glances over at Hangyul’s buttocks. The puckered and puffy ring twitching for something to fill it up greets Seungyoun’s eyes and he hates the disgusting feeling that fills up his heart. 

It’s like Seungyoun finally registers why the gun is slightly grimy and slick. He lifts the gun up to his nose and takes a whiff of the smell of Hangyul’s body. Disgusting. So disgusting that Seungyoun can’t even feel angry or betrayed by Hangyul’s innocent front. Goddamn, he’s so fucking aroused.

At first when Hangyul wakes up, the world looks like a drunken blur. But then he realizes that he shouldn’t have been waking up because he shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place. Hangyul gasps, sitting up abruptly and ripping the gun out of Seungyoun’s hands.

“I can explain!”

Now Seungyoun has heard that line countless of times before from ex-girlfriends and boyfriends before he is going to be fed a lie about how they love him and that it was a mistake. Hangyul, though, looks earnest and honest and humiliated out of his guts. Besides, it wasn’t like Seungyoun needed an explanation anyways, Hangyul just looks really good when he’s embarrassed.

“I know that you’ve been touchier lately...” Hangyul starts slowly “... and I might have searched up what your jokes meant because I wanted to be on the same page as you. So, oh my gosh,” Hangyul burries his face in his hands, “Correct me if I’m wrong but you want to have s-sex? I don’t know, I just didn’t want to seem inexperienced during our first time. I want to be something you can use without a worry. So I p-played with myself. I-I’ve been playing with myself a lot lately.”

Seungyoun has to physically restrain himself from moaning out loud. His crotch grows heavier by the second painting the mental image of Hangyul making a mess of himself with a dildo.

“You like it?” Seungyoun asks. He shocks himself because of how scratchy and dry his voice is.

Hangyul, too, looks shocked, unaware of the effect that he had on the elder. Softly Hangyul nods his head and whispers, “Yes… I liked it.”

Gently, Seungyoun holds Hangyul’s hands, “Then why do you still need toys when you have me?”

“I was afraid I was liking it too much.”

“Show me.”

It’s both entrancing and alarming to Seungyoun how quickly Hangyul gets into action. Sure Hangyul had flushed all pretty and stuttered over his words at Seungyoun’s command, but when handed a bottle of lubricant, Hangyul is surprisingly able to work himself open rather dexterously. That’s when Seungyoun realizes how much ‘a lot’ of playing meant.

Hangyul’s face shows no trace of pain as he slips the index finger of his right hand into his hole. His left hand is gripping the dildo while pressing, light as a cat’s paw, on the bed sheets. In fact, Hangyul looks calmer than before, like finger-fucking was a source of therapy for him. Seungyoun’s core shudders as he thinks about how Hangyul could just be doing any lazy Sunday morning task and fucking himself simultaneously for comfort. Reading the newspaper while fucking himself. Drawing with one hand and sitting on the other. Recording a song with a fist in his hole.

Seungyoun’s head is so clouded that he didn’t notice Hangyul already scissoring a second finger in his hole. Hangyul barely hesitates to add a third. Hangyul acts so fast that Seungyoun hasn’t even stripped himself of his towel- the only piece of ‘clothing’ covering him- when Hangyul attempts to squeeze his pinky into his hole as well.

“Hey, Hangyul-ah. Slow down,” Seungyoun says while tossing his towel to the side and settling himself into a comfortable position against the headboard of Hangyul’s bed. From his newfound position, Seungyoun can only see Hangyul’s hunched figure and hair hanging over his face.

“Hangyul, I need you to slow down or else this show won’t be enjoyable for me.”

Instantly, Hangyul’s head snaps up to make desperate eye contact with Seungyoun. Desperate. Desperate to know how to improve so that his partner is having a good time. 

The hand inside Hangyul stalls and Seungyoun smiles, letting his hand fall to his hard-on to begin stroking.

“H-hyung, I’m sorry,” Hangyul looks shattered at the fact that even with his late-night practice sessions, he’s still not experienced enough to make Seungyoun happy.

“No, no, continue,” Seungyoun urges gently, “You’re perfect. I just need you to listen to me occasionally when I speak, okay?”

Hangyul nods slowly.

“Okay, now I need you to lean back so that I can see the entirety of your beautiful body.”

Hangyul begins to tip backwards, so Seungyoun praises him with ‘good’s and ‘you’re doing so well’s as he goes. A slip of the knee causes Hangyul to fall and sit his entire weight on his right wrist. And that’s when Hangyul first sings. The idea of Seungyoun recording Hangyul while fisting him becomes a bit more tangible.

The hand on Seungyoun’s cock speeds up at the irresistible sounds Hangyul is letting out, but he makes sure to check up on the other boy.

“You okay, baby?” Seungyoun grunts out.

Hangyul pants and moans, “It’s just so d-deep.”

“But it feels good, yeah?”

“So, so good,” Hangyul breathes out and shakily pulls out his fingers. 

Seungyoun’s about to protest, wondering why if it’s so, so good that Hangyul should stop. But Hangyul’s fingers are dripping in excess lube and the words get lost on the way.

Hangyul messily smears the lube over the dildo in his left hand and immediately goes in to line the toy with his hole. 

It doesn’t matter how many fingers Hangyul forces inside his tight hole to feign the feeling of thickness, having an intact solid piercing past his ring will always be that much more electrifying. Barely after the bulbous tip of the dildo has made it into his ass, Hangyul is already a moaning mess.

“A-ah! Hngh- hyung-”

“Just keep going, Hangyul. You’re doing a great job right now, but if you don’t quiet down, you’ll wake up the others.”

Hangyul earnestly nods and continues pushing the rest of the dildo inside his hole in silence. He lets out a long shaky breath once the dildo is completely sheathed inside, trigger sitting prettily against his balls.

Seungyoun waits patiently for Hangyul to make his next move, but all he gets is the rise and fall of the younger’s chest. And as entancing as that already was, Seungyoun was expecting more.

“You can continue, Hangyul-ah.”

Hangyul looks at him with surprise in his eyes, or as surprised as his currently fucked out and heavy lidded state could produce.

“W-wha-?” Hangyul stutters out but nevertheless obeys and reaches down for the dildo handle. Hangyul gently pulls out a bit of the dildo and on the way glides the surface of his sensitive inner walls, causing him to begin to let out little whimpers.

“Shh, shh, quiet, remember?” Seungyoun coaxes while he resumes jerking off.

Seungyoun’s eyes follow the way the rim of Hangyul’s ass adheres to the slow movement of the dildo, fluttering and releasing little puffs of air when pockets are opened. He can’t imagine how tight Hangyul’s ass has to be for the pressure on the dildo to be that great.

After a particularly harsh push, Hangyul yelps and Seungyoun has to quickly grip his lover’s neck to stop the sound. Hangyul panics at having his airways cut off but understands that he was being too loud when Seungyoun presses a finger against his lips. In comfort, Seungyoun drags Hangyul’s body closer to his own, lifting the younger boy into his lap. When Hangyul lands, the handle of the gun presses down into Seungyoun’s inner thigh and returns the force up Hangyul’s ass. Hangyul jolts and the sob that rips out of him is irrepressible.

“Gosh, I’m really going to need something to shut you up,” Seungyoun growls. His hand is already rummaging through Hangyul’s collection of guns to find anything to shove down Hangyul’s throat.

Quickly, Hangyul scampers over Seungyoun’s body, pulling on Seungyoun’s arm, “No don’t use those-”

Seungyoun slaps Hangyul’s penis hard. Half because Hangyul looked so irresistible on his knees, little dick squeezed between his two thick thighs and a gun handle peeking out from his rear end, half because he was angry that Hangyul had the audacity to talk back to him.

“Don’t forget that I’m the one in charge here.”

Taking in the sight of Hangyul with his eyebrows knitted together and mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Seungyoun gives Hangyul’s dick another hit. Hangyul yelps and holds onto Seungyoun’s biceps for dear life otherwise he surely would have doubled over. Feeling sympathetic, Seungyoun wipes the beading sweat off of Hangyul’s forehead, letting the boy take a breather.

Once Hangyul has regained his composure- or at least, as much as he could while there was a giant dildo stimulating his prostate- he moves. From another drawer that Seungyoun had not previously opened, Hangyul pulls out a toy gun that bears a striking resemblance to the dildo currently buried in his hole. The same rainbow fish scale design decorating the barrel.

Seungyoun takes a good look at the gun, strokes its length once, and then laughs incredulously, “Really, Hangyul? You need the objects you use for sex to be color coordinated?”

Hangyul blushes deeply and refuses to make eye contact with Seungyoun when he shyly replies, “Because I want to look pretty for you.”

“Fuck.”

Seungyoun throws the gun on the bed sheets, using his free hands to grip Hangyul’s chin and pull the boy in for a rough kiss. He’ll release Hangyul’s lips and then suck them right back in because he just can’t get enough of the sweet taste of his lover’s mouth. Blindly, Seungyoun reaches out for the gun he had abandoned earlier and smoothly glides it against Hangyul’s tongue. The gun lodges itself right into Hangyul’s mouth and Seungyoun is entranced by the way saliva makes its way down Hangyul’s jaw.

“Fuck, yeah. My baby’s the prettiest in the whole wide world. Wants nothing but to be obedient for me to play with, huh?”

Hangyul looks like he’s in bliss at the compliment.

“You know I could barely keep my hands to myself back there right? If you were anyone else, I would have fucked you already, but you look so pretty like this, Hangyul-ah. I want to just leave you like this so bad.” 

As much as Seungyoun would like to have his way with Hangyul’s body, he cares about his lover’s well-being and would rather have to deal with his own hard-ons than have to ever see Hangyul hurt. Gently, Seungyoun smooths Hangyul’s sweat slicked hair and whispers to the boy’s ear, “How about it? Would you be alright if I fucked you with the dildo in or do you want me to take it out?”

Hangyul lets out a deafening whine and leans his body towards Seungyoun. Seungyoun removes the gun from Hangyul’s mouth briefly so he can speak properly.

“P-please-” he stutters out.

Chuckling, Seungyoun shushes Hangyul, “Please what? I’m not going to do anything against your will.”

“Please- ah! Keep it in- I- ah- can be a good boy for you.”

Both his heart and his dick swell impossibly further hearing Hangyul’s words. Seungyoun pecks Hangyul on the lips before lodging the makeshift gun gag back in Hangyul’s mouth. To test what he has to work with, Seungyoun runs his index finger over Hangyul’s rim, currently outstretched by the glass gun dildo. After barely prodding at the side of the rim, it’s to Seungyoun’s surprise that his finger is easily gobbled up by the hole without lubrication.

“Just how many times have you been playing alone by yourself, naughty boy?” Seungyoun laughs incredulously, “You can clearly take more than one cock in your greedy hole. I didn’t even need to ask for your permission.”

Hangyul moans wantonly, despite his muffled mouth, as Seungyoun slides three fingers beside the dildo in Hangyul’s ass.

“Have you ever thought about that naughty boy? You’re not experienced. Do you even know what you were doing earlier? You didn’t know you were supposed to move the dildo in and out your ass, you’re complacent just being a slutty cockwarmer, aren’t you? You’re clumsy and sensitive. All you’re doing is fooling yourself into believing that you’re anything besides a horny, filthy, sex whore.”

Seungyoun rubs his fingers harshly against the lining of Hangyul’s walls, sending the younger boy into a series of convulsions. Hangyul’s breathing becomes labored. His eyes open so wide Seungyoun’s afraid that he had gone overboard with his words and triggered a panic attack in his boyfriend.

“Hey- hey- hey,” Seungyoun quickly rubs at Hangyul’s waist with his free hand in an unspoken question as to whether Hangyul was doing fine or not. Not receiving a response, he removes his fingers at once and then Hangyul lets out an ear-splitting cry.

Hangyul comes all over his own stomach.

He weakly bucks his hips in the air in an attempt to ride out his orgasm, but with nothing to make contact with, he just sinks back into the bed.

Seungyoun gapes in shock. The way Hangyul’s body moved when he came was so hot, truth be told, Seungyoun actually soiled his own boxers.

Slowly, Seungyoun removes the gun from Hangyul’s mouth. Seungyoun scoops Hangyul up into his arms, rubbing the boy’s back, “There, there. Are you alright?”

Hangyul just nods in a daze. From his position on Seungyoun’s lap, Hangyul presses his weight down hard onto Seungyoun’s crotch. His fingers begin to tug down Seungyoun’s boxers.

Seungyoun has to bite his lip and squeeze Hangyul’s hips to still him, “What are you doing, baby?”

“I want hyung’s cock.”

Seungyoun chokes on his own saliva, “Hangyul, I think that’s enough for today.”

“But hyung,” Hangyul whines, “you said you wanted to put it in. Please. I need to feel you.”

God damn it. Since when did Hangyul talk so dirty?

Seungyoun sighs, “Wait, Hangyul. I’m going to need some time-”

Hangyul slots his thick lips against Seungyoun’s while pressing down against Seungyoun’s lap and completely sliding off Seungyoun’s wet boxers. Seungyoun quickly flicks his head the other direction, leading Hangyul’s wet, open lips to fall straight onto his cheek. Seungyoun grips Hangyul’s sides so hard that he’s absolutely sure that there will be bruises there for the next week. But what can he say? Hangyul brought it upon himself.

Seungyoun doesn’t even know what it is about Hangyul, but he’s hard again. There’s no way he’s going to be able to control himself this way.

Seungyoun squeezes Hangyul’s jaw and looks the younger deep in the eyes, “If you keep this up, I’m not going to be able to stop. Hangyul-ah, I’m warning you.”

Something about Seungyoun’s tone and how his eyes harden awakens Hangyul from his drunken lust and makes him seriously reconsider his actions. Seungyoun lets out a sigh of relief and prepares to help rid Hangyul of the dildo still buried inside him but Hangyul stops Seungyoun’s hand halfway.

“I want it. I want you to use me over and over again.”

Hangyul takes the initiative to slide Seungyoun’s dick in his hole alongside his dildo. Seungyoun nearly has a heart attack.

“H-hangyul- fuck!” Seungyoun briefly wonders how Hangyul is not as overstimulated as he is but judging by the way Hangyul’s thighs are trembling as he descends, skin is sweating buckets, Hangyul is faking his composure. At the same time, Hangyul’s dick is already bright red and leaking precum like a water fountain.

“H-hangyul, take it slow- agh- if you need to.”

In response, Hangyul sits all of his weight on Seungyoun’s lap. Seungyoun throws his head back at the sudden vice-like grip around his cock. Hangyul ruthlessly bounces up and down as if he’s ridden Seungyoun a million times before, but as an inexperienced newbie, he falls tired after just three bounces, head plopping onto Seungyoun’s shoulder. Seungyoun does the least he can and rubs Hangyul’s neck. In his arms, Seungyoun can feel Hangyul shaking like a leaf but at the same time in his ears, he can hear Hangyul moaning softly in pleasure.

“Hyung,” Hangyul pleads desperately, “I think m-my p-penis is going to- agh! I think I’m going to cum!”

“Baby, you just came and now you’re cumming again?” Seungyoun kisses Hangyul’s temple and continues stroking his neck.

“I’ve never felt actual flesh inside me, the texture was just so overwhelming. A-and, knowing that it’s you inside me… I love it so much. Ah-ah-” Hangyul begins sobbing, “but I can’t get it out myself!”

Seungyoun slightly grazes the tip of Hangyul’s cock with his thumb causing Hangyul to gasp loudly and quiver uncontrollably. Seungyoun hates to say it, but with the sensation of Hangyul vibrating on top of his lap, he grows harder inside Hangyul.

“You want me to touch you to help you out?”

“N-no, I want you to move inside me.”

Hangyul is too much, Seungyoun doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to handle his lover after this experience, but he knows that he will. Seungyoun lays Hangyul’s body on the bed and thrusts experimentally into Hangyul’s heat. He ensures that Hangyul is not in pain when he speaks up, “Brace yourself, baby.”

Then he slams himself into Hangyul’s hole with a magnitude of an earthquake. And a second round of liquid sprays all over Hangyul’s stomach while he screams out Seungyoun’s name.

Hangyul’s dick flops, spent, but as Hangyul regains awareness after his mindblowing orgasm, it hardens again. With a sultry aura, Hangyul asks, “What was that? Do it again, please.”

Seungyoun chuckles and complies by prodding into Hangyul’s hole at the same intensity as he did before, crotch area slapping against the back of Hangyul’s thighs to create an echo that sounds throughout their spacious room. 

“You’ve never searched for your prostate before? You really are nothing but an inexperienced whore.”

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Seungyoun slides his hand into the handle of the gun dildo that had been placed idly inside Hangyul’s hole. This time, he revels in the way his index finger fits perfectly into the sex toy’s trigger, as if it were made to be under his control.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll make it twice as pleasurable for you then because you like the feeling so much.”

Without further notice, Seungyoun begins alternating his rough thrusts with stabs from the dildo into Hangyul’s prostate.

“Ah- ah- ah! Hah- wait, Seungyoun!”

Seungyoun leans his body over Hangyul’s allowing him to be at closer proximity to Hangyul’s face to mock the boy, and also to force his cock deeper into Hangyul.

“Is this what you want? This is how you like to feel?”

“Y-yes- yes! Yes, oh yes!”

The sensation draws lines of nonsense out of Hangyul’s mouth, sending him into such an intense overdrive that his body shuts down and powers back on like a malfunctioning light. His eyes will roll back, eyelids will shut. Then he’ll wake up to see Seungyoun’s hot body fucking his body up the bedsheets, before collapsing again.

Such powerful feelings of passion and love should be experienced to the maximum. Hangyul couldn’t keep letting himself black out, so eventually, it came that his only solution to keep himself awake was to actively fuck himself back against Seungyoun.

Seungyoun opens his mouth in shock when he feels a strong force against him. Looking down, he sees the absolutely broken Hangyul, thick legs spread and stuck to the bed like paperweights, face barely able to stay conscious, torso decorated with dried white cum. Using all of the core strength he has left in him, Hangyul determinedly lifts his hips to meet Seungyoun’s.

“Hangyul-ah. You’re such a slut.”

Hangyul whimpers at the name, “I am, I am, I am… I am a slut.”

Seungyoun can’t believe that he has the other so wrapped around his finger that Hangyul will agree to every deprecating word he says, but then Hangyul is removing Seungyoun’s cock from his hole. Seungyoun chokes in surprise and hisses when the air meets his cock that had previously been comfortably sheathed inside Hangyul’s warm and moist hole.

“Bitch, what are you doing?”

Hangyul doesn’t reply but flips his body over lazily, probably smearing all of the dirty fluids on his body against the bed by the way he can barely hold his chest up by his knees. Hangyul raises his ass high in the air and puckers his hole, as if begging for Seungyoun to reenter him.

Hangyul pushes himself backwards and cries when he is greeted by air, “Like this- please.”

“So the work that I’m putting in is not enough for you? You wanna do everything yourself?” Seungyoun smacks Hangyul’s right butt cheek. Then he hits the left. Just like how it did at the fansign, Hangyul’s butt cheeks jiggle in invitation to be hit again. 

“N-no! Hyung- I want- ah! Together!”

“Is that so?” Seungyoun taunts, first rubbing the burning skin of Hangyul’s ass left by his own hand before granting Hangyul’s wish, “Then so be it.”

Seungyoun pulls the majority of his dick out of Hangyul’s hole until only the tip remains inside. They meet in the middle in a climactic collision of pleasure, gripping and filling each other in ways that send waves coursing from their lower bodies to their tops.

“Fuck!” Seungyoun exclaims as he continues to pound into Hangyul’s hole.

After having his first orgasm surprisingly taken from him just by looking at Hangyul’s sinful body, it’s a relief and a satisfaction when Seungyoun feels a familiar stinging around his urinary area indicating that he’s close to release. What’s even more satisfying is the way that Hangyul reacts intensively when his release is approaching. Hangyul’s entire body goes haywire and vibrates uncontrollably before he arches his back and shoots his load into the air, splattering messily as his body is still shaking.

Seungyoun harshly grips Hangyul’s waist as he pushes his cock the farthest it has been in Hangyul’s hole yet and empties rope after rope of cum into Hangyul’s body. Seungyoun’s waist is stuck tight against Hangyul, rotating and grinding his hips to ride through his orgasm but not accidentally overstimulate his lover.

Finally, Seungyoun lets Hangyul drop down on the bed, pulling his dick out and watching his own semen leak down Hangyul’s thighs.

Hangyul is now laying on his side, one leg bent on top of the other, having fully collapsed after their session. His hand floats around where his backside, but rather than actually using the hand to pull his dildo out of his hole, he allows Seungyoun to watch as his side abs contract. Hangyul uses his stomach muscles to push out the dildo centimeter by centimeter until the bulbous tip pops out and semen gushes out of Hangyul’s hole like a faucet.

In his dirty state, Hangyul crawls up lovingly into Seungyoun’s embrace in search of some aftercare, but that isn’t what Seungyoun is looking for.

Eyes still on the dildo that just popped out of Hangyul’s twitching hole, Seungyoun asks, “Is that really all you do with that toy gun? You seem to have had a lot of time to experiment with it, there’s no way you haven’t tried sucking it.”

Hangyul looks taken aback by what Seungyoun says, having simply wanted some cuddles and kisses after intense sex, but he understands. Seungyoun’s power has yet to diminish.

Timidly, Hangyul nods his head, “I-I have.”

“I thought I told you to show me. Who let you stop when you haven’t shown me everything you do when you play yet? You think I’ll allow you to have cum three times when I only did twice? We’re not finished here baby boy.”

Hangyul gulps and quickly fondles with his dildo while contemplating what he should do with it. He flinches when he hears Seungyoun’s shout.

“Hey. Not there. Here,” Seungyoun strokes his cock languidly, “Suck it.”

Hangyul is tentative about sucking Seungyoun off having never actually done it to anyone else before. He’s worried that he won’t please the other well enough. Raising his head, Hangyul catches Seungyoun’s comforting gaze that is always there no matter how powerful he may act and Hangyul feels the unspoken confirmation passed between them.

Seungyoun isn’t even surprised that Hangyul begins by licking and sucking at his gun tattoo, but then Hangyul opens his mouth wide and takes the entirety of Seungyoun’s cock down his throat.

Seungyoun moans in pleasure. Who was he to have ever thought that Hangyul would be bad at deep-throating. With the way that Hangyul takes in his cock like a pro and closes his throat at the perfect times around the head, Seungyoun feels his orgasm creeping up on him alarmingly fast.

Seungyoun’s hands find their spot perched at the back of Hangyul’s neck, gently encouraging the younger boy but never pushing him over limits.

A drop of drool falls out of Hangyul’s mouth and he attempts to surge forward to catch it, forgetting for the moment that he had literally been eating Seungyoun’s cock before. He ends up spluttering and sending stimulus to Seungyoun’s dick through his wriggling tongue that Seungyoun cums a third time right there.

Unfortunately due to his chaotic state, Hangyul was not able to catch the cum in his mouth, instead getting painted over by streams of white on his canvas of a face. To Seungyoun, Hangyul’s even more beautiful that way.

“So fucking pretty for me baby,” Seungyoun says while gently tracing Hangyul’s cum covered lips. He sighs when he sees the mess he created himself on the bed sheets. “You’ve been a good boy, baby. Don’t worry about the sheets, they were already wet because of you and your dripping mess,” he chuckles, “Come on, let’s just clean up and go rest in-”

Seungyoun is cut off by shock when Hangyul leans down and begins lapping up at the leftover cum on the bed sheets. No fucking way. Sometimes, innocent Hangyul can really be extraordinary.

Seungyoun finishes washing up Hangyul’s body, for real this time. In fact, from now on, Seungyoun doesn’t think that he’ll ever trust Hangyul to take a shower after him, let alone take a shower by himself. Who knows what other creative ways Hangyul will come up to entertain himself during that time?

Seungyoun gently lays Hangyul down on his bed, Hangyul’s own bed is done for. Sighing, Seungyoun realizes that of all things, Hangyul’s exhaustion wasn’t fake. The boy had a tiring day and Seungyoun did nothing to ease the burden by ordering Hangyul around like a slave and forcing himself on the younger. It was Hangyul’s first fucking time. And Seungyoun wasted it by acting like a sadistic monster. Rejecting Hangyul’s affection when the younger wanted it to be returned and instead forcing the boy to suck his cock to satisfy his own selfish desires.

Seungyoun scoots himself into the sliver of a spot between Hangyul and the floor- he makes sure Hangyul lays on the spot of the bed next to the wall so that the boy doesn’t roll off the bed in his sleep. Gently, he kisses each of Hangyul’s eyelids.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Without opening his eyes, Hangyul snuggles closer to Seungyoun’s chest, “Why?”

Seungyoun sighs, “You know why.”

Hangyul deserved slow and soft love-making on a special occasion, not a spur of the moment decision to fuck because Seungyoun couldn’t keep his horny self together. Hangyul deserved aftercare and pampering, not tired washing and nearly dropping dead in the bathroom from being too tired.

Hangyul’s face appears awake in front of Seungyoun’s and Seungyoun jumps back in surprise, but then his eyes soften, “Sorry, go back to sleep Hangyul… I love you.”

Hangyul smiles his beautiful bright smile, “I will go to sleep when your head stops making funny sounds. You think too much.”

Seungyoun ignores the younger, “Seungwoo’s going to kill me tomorrow.”

“I said, you think too much.”

“Well, I think you’re too simple-minded.”

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever requested this: I hope you enjoyed reading what I wrote for you. It may not have been exactly what you expected, but I think that's what is exciting about fic fests. If you're not uncomfortable with it, I'd like to get to know you! Feel free to tell me where you think I could make adjustments and I'll definitely do it for you!
> 
> My twitter: [adalheidishere](https://twitter.com/adalheidishere) (I don't use it as in I literally don't have a single post up but still XD let's be friends)


End file.
